iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grey Fleet
Based in Volmark and sworn to the lord of that fortress, the Grey Fleet is made up of 31 vessels, four of which are war-grade longships capable of dipping a hundred oars or more. Though House Stonetree does fealty to House Volmark, their fleet is their own and is not included in the Grey Fleet of Volmark. Longships The Black Leviathan Captained by Lord Arryk Volmark. The lead longship of House Volmark's fleet, it is captained by the Lord of House Volmark, currently Arryk Volmark. Painted black with grey streaks, it is nigh on invisible at night or in fog. The Redmaiden Captained by Bedwyr Volmark. A smaller but swift longship captained by Lord Arryk's youngest brother, Bedwyr. Newly built and seen little action, the Redmaiden ''looks brand new. It boasts a mermaid upon it's prow. The Seahound Captained by Victarion "the Wolf". Victarion is a commoner from Lordsport who served alongside Brander Pyke for many years. His ship, ''the Seahound, was crafted after a particularly successful raid in the Disputed Lands of Essos, where he also won his nickname, "the Wolf". The Seahound bears a thick steel ram on it's prow, while the bow of the ship is carved in the manner of a snarling canine. Wavechurner Captained by Derek Stonetree. Derek Stonetree is a second cousin of the current Lords of Stonetree. He came into service with the Volmarks some years ago, bringing his ship and crew with him. The Wavechurner is painted a greyish-blue that provides camouflage against the seas, and bears the scars of many actions along her flanks and prow. Derek and his crew are known for their raids in the Summer Sea, where they preyed upon vessels coming to and from the Summer Isles. Derek himself bears a reminder those times; a jagged star-shaped scar on his chest where he was struck by an arrow from the famous Summer Island bows. The Ironbreaker Captained by Ruadh Bloodshore, son of Brander. The Ironbreaker is famous in Volmark, for the many raids and conquests it has led. Brander Pyke, the original owner, has sailed the ship to the far corners of the known world, trading and raiding settlements diverse and exotic. The Ironbreaker ''has seen hundreds of actions, captured dozens of ships, and has been pierced below the waterline no less than four times, only to be salvaged and repaired to once again bring terror to those that live within sight of the sea. Ironheart Captained by Esgred Volmark. ''Ironheart is a longship in service to House Volmark, currently captained by the eldest daughter of the late Lord Rus Volmark. Painted iron grey, or gray, and dipping between 55 and 65 oars, it is a sleek vessel, built for speed. The Black Widow Captained by Sigrin Volmark. A newly made ship, painted dark grey with sails a pale-blue, akin to the skies above the sea. It's prow is carved in the shape of a fearsome sea beast, and a savage ram juts out just below the waterline. The Hammer Captained by Otter Ironmaker In times of peace, this longship dips nearly sixty oars and only raids in conjunction with her sister ship, the Anvil. It has a heavy ram upon it's prow, but this does not hinder it's speed. The Anvil Captained by Sawane Ironmaker. In times of peace, this longship dips nearly seventy oars and only raids in conjunction with her sister ship, the Hammer. It lacks a ram, making up for this weakness by having reinforced sides and always bearing an extra complement of men. Terrorswake Captained by Borr "the Blue" of Volmark Borr the Blue is a commoner from Volmark, born and raised in the town outside of the fortress. Always a dour man and never known to smile or laugh, he truly earned his nickname after capturing a Tyroshi vessel in 366AC. Borr took several saltwives from that ship but grew exceptionally fond of one named Marei, a woman soon known for her silver tongue and ample bosom. At her convincing, Borr began to dye his hair blue in the Tyroshi fashion - an act that earned him the constant mockery of his fellow Ironborn. Now Borr smiles even less, but still dyes his moustache a deep, cobalt blue - even though he drowned Marei the month after the jeers first began. Terrorswake dips fifty oars, and it's sides are painted an ugly brownish-black. Warships These ships are the solid core of the Grey Fleet, more than a match for any warship a Greenlander might put to the waves. The Dragonbreaker Captained by Lord Arryk Volmark. The flagship of the heavy longships, when not captained by Lord Arryk himself it is generally placed beneath the command of Brander Pyke. Rarely used for raiding, the Dragonbreaker only sees action in times of war. The Red Render Captained by Jyr Sunderly. Named for it's red, red flanks, some say painted with the blood of captured thralls. It is true that Jyr Blackheart, is known for his cruelty and disdain for any but the Ironborn, and that despite capturing many thralls few survive to return to the Isles. But few men dare to ask what he does with those he captures, and whenever the Red Render returns from a raid her flanks are freshly painted. When asked, the crew simply replies that "Captain Sunderly went fishing. The fish were plenty but wriggled fiercely, and the blade slipped time and time again." This has led many to speculate that Jyr guts his foes not unlike a fisherman guts and cleans his catch, prompting many to give him the name "the Fisherman". Naggasbane Captained by Dagon Humble. The newest of the Grey Fleet's warships, Naggasbane boasts over a hundred oars. Captained by a lesser noble of House Humble who fought for many years in Rus Volmark's service, its crew is known for their fanatic devotion to their humble captain. The Mourning Wind Captained by Otter Ironmaker The current Captain, Otter Ironmaker, inherited the ship from his father Eric. Otter's grandfather was part of the fleet during the Battle of the Leviathans, and sailed beside Joseran Volmark as he faced Rhaegal and Maekar. Handsome, fierce, and well-liked, Otter is known for his skill with a blade and his obsession with loot and glory. When not captaining this warship, Otter and his brother Sawane raid aboard their own longships; the Hammer ''and ''the Anvil. Category:Ships